


Sweet Summer Loving, Miss Elizabeth Style

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Miss Elizabeth gives Mike a little love.RP Fic.





	Sweet Summer Loving, Miss Elizabeth Style

Mike McGuirk had been frightened since she left the ring, lately the men had taken to teasing her and although she was normally brave and brassy, a recent run-in with one of Shawn's fans had left her tense and miserable. She had slipped into Miss Elizabeth's rooms, curling up in a corner. Miss Elizabeth arrived a short while later. She didn't notice Mike at first and went over to her dresser and began to take off her jewellery and make-up. Mike had sat watching for a while before she spoke. 

"Lizzy?"

Liz turned around.

"Mike..."

She said then she saw her.

"Oh Mike sweetie...what are you doing there.... how long have you been there?"

"Shawn's fans...." 

Mike murmured, then added. 

"A.... About an hour I think?"

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Oh baby girl...come here sweetie..."

Mike had tried to stand, and on finding that her legs felt far too weak, she crawled closer, unable to hide her shivers and misery. Liz mewed softly and sadly at this sight. She slid down on her knees and began gently stroking and petting Mike. Mike purred softly, nuzzling into Liz's touch instantly. Liz mewed back and kept up her gentle treatment of Mike.   
Slowly Mike began to straighten up, although she continued to lean into Liz's touch. Liz smiled softly and continued her soft gentle treatment of Mike.   
"Liz..."

The name came as a breath and Mike's next request was slightly huskier than usual. 

"Make love to me... please?"

Liz smiled and purred softly.

"With pleasure sweet, sweet Mike."

She purred beginning to undress Mike. Mike purred softly, letting Liz undress her. Liz smiled and once Mike was naked she began gently and tenderly stroking her body. Mike was soon purring with pleasure. Liz began to stroke lower. Mike's purrs soon turned to mewls of need. Liz tentatively began to rub her clit. Mike gasped softly and arched into Liz's touch. Liz purred and gently pressed her finger against Mike's clit a little more. Mike continued to arch, beginning to softly moan. 

"My sweet pretty girl."

Liz murred. 

"Liz..."

Mike's voice cracked but she spoke all the same. 

"I... love you."

Liz smiled and murred.

"I love you too Mike."

Mike smiled softly, arching into Liz a little more, openly asking for more. Liz smiled and teased softly.

"More?"

"Please..."

Liz smiled and pressed another finger into Mike. Mike mewled and came apart.


End file.
